


Темнота

by Serenielle



Category: Assorti
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenielle/pseuds/Serenielle





	Темнота

Вокруг темнота, дыхание с шумом вырывается из груди. Кабина лифта довольно узкая, и хоть приток воздуха есть — она все же не герметичная — духота липким покрывалом ложится на лицо. Эсферо ослабляет галстук — сейчас не до внешнего вида.  
Они торчат в этом лифте уже час. Поломка какая-то серьезная, видимо — периодически они с Мандерли слышат какие-то шорохи снаружи и скрежет, их пытаются вытащить, но тщетно.  
Мандерли, первые полчаса сотрясавший воздух кабины громкими лозунгами про то, где именно он видал всех лифтеров, ремонтников и сотрудников офисного центра, сидит где-то в углу. Эсферо так четко ощущает исходящее от него недовольство, что даже улыбается.  
Не то чтобы он сам рад торчать тут в жаре и темноте. Но выбора у них все равно нет, так что он относится философски к этому временному заключению.  
— Чтоб я еще раз пришел в эту вашу контору! — Мандерли, видимо, набрался сил и передохнул, раз так решительно заходит на второй круг обвинений и восклицаний. — Да никогда в жизни! Вот пусть Ронднуар сам сюда и ходит!  
— А ты ему скажи, — хмыкает Эсферо. Мандерли тут же сдувается. Еще бы, попробовал бы он такое заявить в лицо главе семьи.  
— Ну и скажу, — буркает он. Перед глазами Эсферо так ясно встает его лицо — чуть надутые щеки, выпяченная нижняя губа — что он не выдерживает и смеется.  
— Не смей ржать! — Эсферо не может перестать и после этих слов смеется еще сильнее. Потому что слишком явно представляет себе Мандерли — руки сложены на груди, подбородок воинственно вздернут, ни дать ни взять юный обиженный принц.  
— Прости, малыш, — Эсферо все же находит в себе силы прекратить.  
— Поздно, я уже обиделся, — по шороху ботинок Эсферо догадался, что Мандерли отвернулся в сторону.  
Еще несколько минут в лифте царило молчание, прерываемое лишь возмущенным сопением Мандерли. А потом кабина ощутимо вздрогнула, что заставило юного Ферреро тут же метнуться к Конти.  
— Не бойся, малыш, — Эсферо с улыбкой прижимает Мандерли к себе. Тот выворачивается.  
— И ничего я… — очередной толчок, и кабина вдруг проезжает вниз несколько сантиметров. Мандерли замолкает и прижимается сильнее. Его руки вцепляются в рубашку Эсферо, кончик носа утыкается в ямку между ключицами. Эсферо явно чувствует его дрожь.  
— Мы не упадем, — он старается успокоить, гладит по голове, превращая остатки укладки в руины. — Лифтеры знают, что в кабине есть люди.  
Мандерли молчит. Он весь напряжен, будто готов сорваться и побежать куда-то. Горячее дыхание часто-часто касается кожи и оседает каплями пота.  
— Эс… — Мандерли вдруг выпрямляется и тянется к Эсферо, обнимая за шею.  
— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — Эсферо пытается отстраниться, но куда? Кабинка для них двоих маловата, всего лишь шаг назад — и он упирается спиной в стенку.  
— Эс, мне страшно… — а Мандерли прижимается, тыкается губами куда попало. Его поцелуи оседают на щеке, ресницах, бровях, а потом он нащупывает ладонью щеку Эсферо и заставляет повернуться к себе.  
Эсферо как заколдован. Темная кабина чинящегося лифта — не лучшее место для поцелуев и всего прочего, но Мандерли так жмется, что нет сил возразить. И так дрожит, будто и правда боится… а может, это от нетерпения.  
Эсферо позволяет ему вести. Поцелуи в темноте жаркие и страстные, они то и дело прерываются, чтобы глотнуть горячего спертого воздуха. Мандерли тихо постанывает — верный признак того, что он уже не соображает. Эсферо осторожно разворачивается и прижимает его спиной к стенке лифта.  
Мандерли тут же вскидывает лицо.  
— Ну же… — их губы так близко, что слова ложатся на них подобно поцелуям. Эсферо заторможен, но успевает сообразить, что секс прямо здесь и сейчас — не лучшая идея. Мало того, что кабина шатается, так их еще и могут в любой момент вытащить.  
А раз так…  
Он опускает руку вниз. Вжикает молния, гремит расстегиваемая пряжка ремня. Мандерли охает, чуть расставляет ноги, прижимаясь к ласкающей ладони. Эсферо размеренно двигает рукой, ловя его выдохи в темноте и касаясь губ нежными, летящими поцелуями.  
Мандерли быстро кончает и буквально оседает в руках. Эсферо нашаривает в кармане носовой платок и приводит его в негодность, вытирая ладонь. А потом застегивает ширинку.  
Они вновь целуются — медленно и неторопливо, и время тоже растягивается, плавится вокруг, будто горячий воздух кабины делает его тягучим, как карамель. Мандерли рвано выдыхает в губы:  
— Знаешь, мне уже не страшно…  
И буквально через минуту кабина едет вниз. Остановившись, она открывается, и они вываливаются, ослепленные светом. Воздух в коридоре первого этажа свежий, будто горный.  
Эсферо жадно дышит и улыбается, глядя на Мандерли. Тот взъерошен, рубашка перекосилась, идеальная некогда укладка превратилась в ничто. И щеки нежно-розовые, а глаза блестят, и губы чуть припухли от поцелуев. Картинка…  
Эсферо понимает, что это нормальный вид для человека, почти полтора часа просидевшего в душной кабине. Но все равно ему кажется, что все видят и понимают, чем они в лифте занимались.  
И это не особенно добавляет спокойствия. Он-то так и не кончил.  
— Сегодня вечером я заеду за тобой, — наклонившись, шепчет он Мандерли. Кончики ушей у того краснеют. Эсферо обожает видеть, как светлая кожа наливается розовым. Румянец Мандерли ужасно идет.  
— И захватите ту часть документов, за которой мы так и не доехали, — Мандерли быстро берет себя в руки и выпрямляется, сверкнув глазами.  
— Хорошо, господин Ферреро, — хмыкает Эсферо. Он наблюдает, как Мандерли, задрав голову, идет в туалетную комнату.  
Возможно, сегодня вечером он попробует выключить свет в спальне.


End file.
